


Hush, Kili

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Brothers or Not (You Decide), Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Punishment Sex, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili doesn't like being ignored during their playtime.  Fortunately, he has new toys which are sure to draw Kili's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Kili

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [GreenSorceress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress) for reading through first. Without her, I'd still be nervously staring at this wondering if it was post-worthy. :)

Fili pulled the duffel bag from their closet, giving the strap a firm yank until it broke free of the scattered shoes and bags and other items clogging the floor. It fell into the soft carpet beside the bed, and Fili rolled his shoulders with a content grunt. He unzipped the bag, seeing the array of ropes and leather, toys and restraints that they had acquired in the last few months. They had only recently moved into this realm of non-vanilla sex, but Kili was insatiable, demanding more, and their toy bag had grown considerably while their bank account shrank equally.

On the bed, Kili was slowly stripping off his clothes, chatting away about his day at work.

“So you remember how last week I told you that Nori turned down Dwalin’s offer?”

“Mmhmm,” Fili says, rummaging through the bag for the leather restraints.

“Well, Dwalin hasn’t been very happy with this. He was doing it for Nori, you know. Because Nori often complains that he hasn’t had enough experience in that part of the store. So Dwalin offered to swap, and then Nori said no! Can you believe it? I couldn’t believe it. Then he went back to complaining this week. And Dwalin was really upset because he tried, he did, and Nori just didn’t appreciate it, and went back to complaining.”

Fili found the four leather cuffs and collar, all hooked together, and smiled with satisfaction. He stood and moved to the bed as Kili finished stripping his final sock and throwing it into an untidy pile on the floor.

“And then Nori sulked all day. Wouldn’t even do his own job. So Balin, who was managing today, came and ordered them to swap, which Dwalin was happy with. But Nori was really pissed off, even though he claimed it’s what he wanted, and was just rude to everyone. Do you know what he did in the staff room?” 

“No, but give me your ankle.”

Kili obediently unfolded himself, setting his legs straight out before him and leaning back onto his arms. “He took people’s food out of the fridge so he could put a 12 pack of Coke Zero in there, and his own massive lunch.” Fili took the brunet’s slender, pale ankle and wrapped one of the restraints around it, tightening the buckle and locking it down. He reached for the next restraint, and Kili kept chatting. “Bombur’s lunch went off, and he had no food. So he took some of Nori’s. You can imagine how that went down.”

“Other ankle.”

Kili turned himself to give Fili easier access. “So Nori was suddenly ranting that everybody hated him, and everyone was out to get him, and nobody respected him. He was so loud the customers could hear, and Balin came in and told him to go outside and calm down.” 

Fili locked the cuff and unlatched the pair of wrist restraints, moving up and grabbing Kili’s wrist.

“So that was fun. He was gone an hour. And you know who had to fill in Nori’s department?”

“No,” Fili said, tightening and locking the cuff, being less than gentle but Kili took no notice.

“Oin. What a laugh. Oin knows nothing about selling telephones. But you know who does? Me. I could have filled in during that time. Why would Balin put Oin there? It just didn’t make sense. But instead, Oin watched over that section, and I had to watch both my section and Oin’s sections, and I don’t know anything about health care products.” 

Fili grabbed Kili’s other wrist, wrenching the arm towards him with a quick tug.

“Oh!” Kili shook his arm for a moment then continued. “But some people ask the dumbest questions about health care products. One woman wanted to know what you clean your ears with. She was twice our age, Fili. How do you get to that age without knowing how to clean your own ears? I’m glad I couldn’t see them, she probably had a tree growing out of the wax.”

“You don’t say,” Fili said behind gritted teeth, locking the last wrist cuff and grabbing the collar. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Kili’s legs and pushing the dark hair away from his shoulder. Kili lifted his chin to give him better access.

“Yeah. But I told you that one time where a woman yelled at me because she pushed her shopping cart into a post and asked me why I put that there? She blamed me for how the store was built! And it’s not liked there wasn’t a ton of space to go around it.” 

“Sure,” Fili replied somewhat absently, pulling the collar around Kili’s neck. He tugged on the buckle and it reached its usual position; Kili was still chattering away. Fili consciously pulled it another hole along, making it tighter and buckling it in place.

“...and then she gave me the returned goods, and--” Kili coughed. “Oh, that’s tighter than usual. Bit harder to breath and talk.”

“Oh, damn, is it?” Fili asked sarcastically.

“It’s okay, I can handle it. I like it when you’re rough with me,” Kili said, reaching out and patting the blond’s leg. Fili pursed his lips at the action, finding it condescending and was left frustrated. 

“So I took the goods back to the front counter and showed that they shouldn’t have accepted the return, because it was soiled and used! Disgusting. Ori got pissy with me and I had to call Gloin to help. But he took his side! Can you believe it? I think they stick together,” Kili sighed. 

Fili took a few steps back and admired his nude lover’s body; pale and slender, each limb encased in a black restraint. His heart fluttered for a moment and he smiled. Then he realized Kili was still yammering on. Fili sighed and reached under the bed, grabbing a thick foam wedge.

“Lay down,” Fili ordered, but Kili kept talking, taking no notice and now moving onto something about stock levels in the towel aisle.

“...black towels. We’re always out of stock, and the shelf looks horrible, and the white towels--”

“Lay down!” Fili shouted, and Kili complied, his conversation unaffected as he did so. Fili set the wedge aside momentarily, reaching down and grabbing the brunet’s left ankle and drawing it up until his thigh and calf touched, the flat of his foot rested as close to his hips as possible. Fili took a short chain and clip, linking it to Kili’s ankle and connecting it to his left wrist. He then went and did the other side; Kili’s arms were forced straight by his sides, drawing his legs up and open. 

“...the toys section. So if we move that stock into the sports aisle, and put the balls into a bin, then we’d have plenty of space for more Legos. And you know how much I love Legos. I used to play with them all the time. I always love to work in the Lego aisle. I bet it’s the best looking aisle in the store, I keep it clean and tidy and well-stocked.”

“For fuck’s sake, Kili,” he muttered under his breath; his lover didn’t hear him. He was flat on his back, ankles connected to their respective wrists, spread open. It should have been beautiful. But instead, he was talking about Legos.

Fili grabbed the wedge, nudging Kili’s hips up and sliding it under his back. The thin end finished around the middle of his back, meeting the bed, and the wide end elevated his ass off the bed. Fili took a shuddering breath, fingers twitching; the sight making him more excited. Kili wriggled as he talked about something else - new swimming pool stock - and Fili sighed. 

He went back into the bag, fishing out a blindfold and a riding crop. When he returned he hovered over Kili’s face, admiring those gorgeous, wide tawny-brown eyes; they met his own, and Kili smiled though he didn’t quit talking. Fili shook his head and slipped the blindfold over his lover’s eyes. Kili didn’t physically or verbally respond to the intrusion, but mentioned something about swimming toys taking up precious Lego space.

Fili moved back down the bed, crawling in between Kili’s legs and gently running his fingers up and down the thighs; Kili parted his legs further, still talking about Lego bricks. Fili pulled the crop back, tapping it gently along one thigh a few times before delivering a resounding smack. Kili shuddered, but continue to talk. Fili took the crop to his other thigh, again tapping lightly before striking it firmly a few times. He admired the little red marks lining his lover’s thighs, rubbing his fingers along them, then his nails. Kili was still talking; he raised the riding crop again, smacking it harder, in the same red space as before.

“...and Gloin then went over to Bombur’s station. Fili, c’mon, harder. You know I like it harder. Dominate me properly. So anyway, Bombur said he hadn’t seen Dori since that morning, and he hadn’t, because you know what Dori was doing? He was in the backroom, counting stock…”

Fili tensed angrily. _Dominate me properly?_ Kili’s only admission of anything happening to him was to demand Fili be rougher. Fili sat back, glaring at his lover. Kili looked beautiful, he really did. And Kili was pliant and open, turning over his body; but Fili didn’t have his attention, and that was pushing him over the edge. He huffed, climbing off the bed and heading for the kitchen. He could hear Kili talking about a broken conveyor belt as he left.

He grabbed a small bowl and filled with with ice chips; they owned an ice maker which created lovely little smooth oval cubes. Fili smirked as he filled the bowl to the top. He then reached into the freezer, finding the stainless steel toy he’d purchased at the adult store on his way home from work. It was freezing to the touch, and he grinned as he shoved it into the bowl of ice. He’d been visiting the store on the way home from work recently; wanting to surprise his young lover with something new and interesting. It took a few trips and a brief chat to the clerk before he settled on a rather ordinary looking stainless steel tube. He hadn’t realized what it could be used for until the clerk began to explain temperature play to him. Intrigued, he looked forward to having a bit of fun with it as he had handed his credit card to the clerk, but now he was positively excited to try it on Kili. It might be the only thing that would capture the brunet’s attention.

He plodded back into the bedroom, Kili describing the mechanics of a conveyor belt and not realizing that Fili left briefly and returned. Fili set the bowl beside the bed, picking up the riding crop and delivering to quick smacks to Kili’s exposed backside. 

Kili hummed happily and wriggled, his conversation uninterrupted.

Fili closed his eyes and shook his head. He climbed off the bed and reached below for another new toy which arrived the week prior, but he hadn’t told Kili of yet. He pulled the box open and pulled out the small buzzer and ball gag. Kili had mentioned trying a gag a few weeks ago; he’d initially been very apprehensive of the idea, and they’d avoided gags for months, aside from Fili holding his hand over Kili’s mouth. But when his lover had suggested that he might be ready to try it, Fili was quick to place an order. It was relatively small compared to some on the website; a red rubber ball with leather straps that could be secured in place. Recommended for beginners. 

Now was looking like an excellent time to try it. He normally wouldn’t give Kili two new things in a single night, but Kili was in need of some proper punishment. So he set it on the bed beside the dark hair which splayed out around his lover, Kili not picking up the noise. Fili sighed and went back to the toy bag, fishing out a couple more items and setting them on the bed. 

He climbed back up on the bed and straddled Kili’s chest, raking his nails up and down his lover’s skin. Kili shuddered but kept chatting. 

Fili cracked.

He reached up, grabbing Kili’s chin roughly with his left hand and delivering a firm slap to each side of his face; something he’d never done before. Kili gasped and went quiet for a moment, his senses obviously kicking in. He turned his head slightly, his ears listening carefully. Fili simply sat himself down on his lover’s stomach, waiting a moment. Eventually Kili spoke up.

“F-F-Fili?”

“Yes?”

“W-what are you doing?”

“Oh, nice of you to notice I was here. Did you feel something?”

“You _slapped_ me.”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Well you see, I arrived home from the office and the first thing you said was that you wanted to play in the bedroom. I said sure. Then as we made our way in here, I asked you how your day was. I wanted to know how you were feeling. And instead I received a detailed account of every little thing that happened and what everybody else did, and everything that’s happened in that store in the last week. And how important Lego blocks are to you. I’ve tied you, used the crop on you, and you haven’t even reacted except to demand I do everything harder, and belittle my efforts.”

Kili bit his lip; Fili knew he’d be breaking eye contact if he wasn’t already blindfolded.

“Would you like to know how my day was? Because you haven’t thought to ask, and you haven’t in weeks.”

“I’m sorry,” Kili said, his voice small. “I just get caught up with things, you know--”

“Oh, I know. Caught up in everything but me lately. So I’m not rough enough with you? I’m not dominating you hard enough?” Fili said, not expecting an answer.

“Well, I think I could take more,” Kili replied, wiggling his hips below his lover.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Fili?”

“What’s your safe word?”

“Refrigerator.”

“Good,” Fili said, reaching for the small buzzer then pressing it into Kili’s restrained hand. “Hold onto this.”

“What’s this?” Kili’s fingers drifted along the foreign object. 

“Your new safe word,” Fili said, taking Kili’s thumb and pressing on the end until it made a loud beeping noise, startling Kili. “If you want me to stop, you push that.”

“Why can’t I just use my safe word?”

Fili picked up the red rubber ball gag and leaned over his lover. He brought up his thumb, gently pressing it against Kili’s lower lip, tracing it slowly and sensually. Kili’s warm breath ghosted again his finger, and he moved it to the brunet’s top lip, running it along the length. Kili’s mouth fell open, and Fili brought the ball to his lips and pushed it in.

Kili reacted with shock. He squirmed, yelping behind the hard rubber, thrashing but unable to move far with the blond straddling his chest.

Fili immediately brought up a hand over his mouth to hold it in, the other moving to the brunet’s forehead and gently combing through his hair. “Relax, relax,” he cooed at his lover. “Just breathe through your nose and let me explain,” he said, carefully watching Kili’s signs of distress; worried that he would be overwhelmed and it’d have to come out. Instead, Kili stilled and his breathing improved rapidly. Fili could still feel Kili’s heart thudding where he rested his hand over his lover’s chest, but otherwise Kili seemed calm, so Fili continued. “You said you were thinking about trying a gag. So I got one. Now I’m not going to buckle it in. I want you to hold it in your mouth. If it’s too much, you can spit it out, understand? Or press your buzzer.”

Kili lay silently for a moment then nodded. 

“Good,” Fili said, removing his hand. Kili didn’t spit it out, and Fili rubbed the pad of his thumb along Kili’s jaw approvingly. “Good boy. I’ll reward you for that. But you’ve been ignoring me and you simply wouldn’t shut up and I’ll have to punish you for that,” he said, and Kili made a strange noise behind the gag, causing Fili to chuckle. “I much prefer those little noises to words about toy stock. Let’s begin.”

Fili moved back down between Kili’s legs, mindful of how tense his lover was now that he was gagged; Kili was truly uncomfortable with this new toy, but Fili knew he’d warm to it, like the others. Fili reached over and grasped the jar of lube, pressing out a large amount onto his hand and carefully swirling a finger in it before pressing it to his lover’s puckered entrance. Kili shuddered, his cock bobbing, but he settled himself and Fili felt the muscle twitching in anticipation. He gently pressed his finger in, and Kili remained quiet. Fili slowly worked around the hole, tugging and eventually adding a second and third finger. This was nothing new for them, aside from the gag, and he felt Kili eventually relaxing with the familiarity of it all.

“That’s a good boy,” Fili purred, and Kili relaxed further with a content hum. Fili climbed off the bed, quickly undoing his tie and dress shirt, throwing them onto the dresser; his pants and boxers quickly followed and he found himself back between his lover’s legs.

“I’m going to take you now. Oh, but one last thing.” Fili reached up to his lover’s hard cock, slicking it with his lubed hand and pumping it a few times. He reached to the side, picking up a silver cock ring and snapping it shut around the base of Kili’s member, earning a displeased moan from the brunet. 

“Shh,” Fili said, leaning up and gently stroking Kili’s cheek with the back of his finger. “You’re doing so well. And remember, this is your punishment as much as my pleasure. You did want me to ‘dominate you properly’ did you not?” 

Kili mumbled agreement, and Fili smiled and sat back, spreading Kili’s legs a bit further and lining himself up. In truth he was quite eager to move onto the silver plug at the bedside, but Kili had to be properly warmed and stretched, so he plunged in; Kili moaned wantonly, thrusting his hips up.

“So hungry for me, aren’t you?” Fili said. Kili remained quiet, but Fili felt Kili’s muscle clenching around his cock, and he began to gently thrust. Kili raised his hips to line up his prostate, but Fili took his hips and pressed him back against the foam wedge, avoiding the younger man’s pleasure. “Not yet, Kili. You haven’t earned it.”

Kili whimpered and Fili felt a surge of pleasure within, looking down at his vulnerable, trusting lover. He thrust a few more times, hard and fast, and came within the brunet’s passage, pressing deeply inside, his fingers tight on Kili’s hips.

“So good,” Fili muttered, pulling out and wiping himself with tissue. “But what can I do for your punishment tonight?” he said aloud, although he knew exactly what he would do. He reached down, tracing a finger along the bottom inside of Kili’s leg until the brunet trembled, snapping his legs shut.

“No, no,” Fili laughed, taking his knees and pushing them apart. “That’s mine tonight. You gave it to me, remember?” Kili nodded and let them fall further open. Fili gently stroked his cock, then moved across his perineum, circling his hole. “You’re such a little slut, eager to be full again, aren’t you? Want to come, don’t you?”

Kili nodded. 

“Not yet, love. I’m not done with your punishment. Not even begun.” Fili reached up, running his hand along his lover’s belly until he reached his nipples, and leaned over to take one into his mouth. Kili let out a long, satisfied groan. Fili gently bit at them, feeling Kili’s hip raise up again as he squirmed. He let go, but blew out a stream of warm air around the aroused nubs before leaning to the bedside cabinet to quietly fish a piece of ice from the bowl. 

“And here we go,” Fili said, to give Kili a warning that something was about to happen. Kili tensed, sucking in a breath and holding it.

Fili gently pressed the ice to Kili’s chest, tracing around his sensitive nipple. Kili bucked, trying to bring a hand up but only succeeding in kicking a foot out from under himself, his wrist still fastened to his ankle. He moaned and thrashed until Fili raised a hand to his chest and pushed him back to the bed. Fili leaned in, blowing warm air over the skin, then following up with a swirl of the ice. Kili whined, and Fili flicked the nub with his thumb. 

“Do you like that?” he asked, voice husky.

Kili’s response wasn’t immediate; but he nodded. Enough to tell Fili that thus far he didn’t love it, but he could tolerate it. A suitable punishment, then. He moved onto the other one, licking and sucking with his mouth before pressing the ice against it. Kili’s whimpers were most delicious, and Fili felt his own cock hardening again.

“Look how much you enjoy this,” Fili said, reaching down to stroke Kili’s cock. “You’re so hard, Kili,” he said, smiling as he fingered the cock ring. “Maybe I can bring you to the edge and back down again.”

Kili grunted, clearly unhappy with that plan.

“I think sometimes you forget who is meant to be the dom here and who the sub,” Fili said. “And I’m going to remind you.”

He ran the ice over both nipples again, ensuring they were pert and hard; then picked up the pair of alligator clamps. The chain fell again Kili’s chest, and the brunet held his breath; Fili positioned over both nipples before letting them go simultaneously. 

Kili bucked up again with a hiss as the clamps bit his sensitive buds; his cock bobbed up and down on his firm stomach. Then he spit the gag out.

Fili was beside him in a moment, laying a reassuring hand on Kili’s cheek, just as he often did to calm his lover. “Too much? Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Kili hissed, taking a few deep breathes and licking his lips. “I want you to buckle the gag in.”

“Kili, it’s your first--”

“You’re punishing me. Buckle it in before you keep going. I can take it.”

Fili felt a surge in his chest, and he picked up the ball gag and gently pressed it again Kili’s lips again; the brunet obediently opened his mouth, taking the red ball between his lips. Fili rolled him to the side, the nipple clamps jostling. Kili lowered his chin to give Fili more room to buckle the strap. The blond chose to only buckle it loosely; just enough to keep Kili from pushing it out on his own, but giving Fili the ability to pull it out easily. Fili rolled him onto his back, repositioning the foam wedge and checking his feet and hands for warmth.

Once finished, Fili felt a shiver course through his own body as he observed his blind, gagged and bound lover, and realizing that Kili had no idea he wasn’t even half way through.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Fili said, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Kili’s upper lip, then the bottom one. “Can’t wait to show you what I have next.”

He reached over to the bowl of ice, pulling out the stainless steel plug and wrapping his hand around it; it was freezing. He looked to Kili and watched his chest fall with deep breaths. Not wanting to frighten him too much, he pressed both hands around the toy to let it warm a little. After a couple minutes, it was still cold, but not painfully so in his hand.

Fili turned to his lover with a wicked smile, though the brunet wouldn’t see. “And now time for the punishment,” Fili whispered against his ear. Kili whimpered then let out a muffled protest. Fili looped a finger through Kili’s collar, giving it a little tug. “What’s wrong? Did you think the nipple play was your punishment?”

Kili nodded vigorously.

“Oh, sweetheart. That was only warming you up. Well, in a sense,” he chuckled.

Kili sucked in a deep breath around the gag, then whining pitifully. 

Fili reached a hand up to Kili’s cheek, cupping it gently. “Press the buzzer for me twice so I know you’re okay with continuing.”

There was a pause, and then a pair of brief buzzes in quick succession.

“Mmm,” Fili moaned, leaning in and nibbling at Kili’s earlobe. “Just what I wanted to hear. You’re doing so well, Kili. Here we go.” He moved back down between his lover’s parted legs, and raised a finger back to his hole, gently pressing in and swirling around, purposely brushing Kili’s prostate a few times, watching Kili squirm.

The stainless steel plug was still cold in his fingers. He felt it was the right temperature to give Kili quite a surprise but not hurt him. He leaned forward, gently puffing warm air against Kili’s hole. The brunet moaned and shuddered, and Fili raised the cool, smooth toy and pressed it to the dusky entrance. Kili was stretched wide open, and the toy slid in quite smoothly and quickly.

Which Fili found quite fortunate, as Kili began wailing behind his gag and thrashing about. Fili shifted on the bed to kneel at Kili’s side; with one hand he pressed down on Kili’s chest to still him. Kili writhed under his touch, trying to find some relief from the cold intrusion but failing miserably. Fili reached down with his other hand, sliding out the toy. Kili fell back to the bed, harsh pants coming from behind the gag. Fili gave his lover a moment to collect himself.

“So good, Kili. Let’s do that again.” 

Kili whimpered and braced his feet against the bed; Fili slid the toy back inside, and Kili let out a sob. Fili reached up, gently stroking his chest and giving each nipple clamp a small tug to draw another whimper from the brunet. “You are amazing,” Fili crooned, stroking Kili’s cock. He reached down, thrusting the toy in and out of Kili’s passage a few times before removing it and plonking it back into the bowl of ice. 

“Do you like that, sweetie? I love the way you whimper and squirm for me.”

Fili took another piece of ice from the bowl and brought it down again Kili’s stones, swirling it around a few times before running it down his perineum. Kili’s breath hitched, and Fili pressed the rounded ice cube against Kili’s entrance, gently pushing it in. 

“Mmmph!” Kili let out a muffled shout, grounding himself into the bed.

“Like that, do you?” Fili reached for the ice bowl, tugging the clamps again on the way. He scooped out two more pieces of ice and brought them down between Kili’s legs; swifty and deftly he pressed those in behind the first. Both water and his own come leaked from the stretched hole, and Fili licked his lips. “Gods, Kili. I just can’t describe what you’re doing to me like this.”

The blond reached for the plug, taking it from the ice bowl and running his hand over it; it was chillier than before. He pressed it against Kili’s entrance, watching the brunet’s fingers madly grip at the sheets. He held it for a moment, content to watch Kili’s nervous struggles, then pushed it in, shoving the pieces of ice further along. 

Kili wailed and Fili quickly began to stroke his lover’s cock. “That’s a good boy. Doing so good Kili.” He leaned down, taking Kili’s cock into his warm mouth and sucking. Kili writhed with the contrast of the cold in his ass and the heat engulfing his cock, and his cock twitched. Fili’s fingers found their way down, gently working the cold plug in and out. Kili moaned deeply, breath in harsh pants, and Fili realized Kili was close to coming like this. He shoved the plug in fully, reaching up to grab the base of Kili’s cock and hold back his orgasm. 

Kili groaned and thrashed and Fili withdrew his mouth. “Now now,” he admonished, squeezing the base. “Not until I’m ready for that.” 

He received a pathetic whimper in reply. He lay beside Kili, wrapping an arm around the brunet’s slender waist. “I love you like this,” he said. “Tied down and teased. Fully at my mercy. There’s so much _I could do to you_.” 

Kili squirmed, and Fili watched as he tried to press the cold plug out. Fili chuckled and pressed a finger to the base, holding it in and gently nudging it further.. Kili let out a frustrated groan.

“I tell you what, love,” Fili said. “I’ll remove the gag or the plug. You tell me which.”

“Uhng,” came the garbled reply from behind the ball gag.

“What? What was that?” Fili said, reaching up to tighten the clamps further. “Couldn’t understand you.”

“Uhhhnnng,” Kili said again.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I can’t understand what you’re saying. How about I just fuck you with the toy for a bit instead?”

Kili shook madly, and Fili reached down to work the plug in and out, watching his hole clench. Kili was trembling, his wrists or feet occasionally jerking and pulling the other limb further up or down. His head rolled, and the fingers on his left hand grabbed at air or sheet, trying to grip something; his right hand tight around the buzzer. 

Fili watched his lover struggle with his predicament while moving his other hand down to stroke himself. He sighed contentedly then leaned back over the brunet, reaching up to pull the ball out of Kili’s mouth, allowing it to drop around his neck.

“You were saying?”

“Plug,” Kili’s voice wavered. “I-i’it’s so co-old,” he shivered.

“Oh, but I already took the gag out, so the plug should stay for awhile longer.”

“Fili,” he whined, his voice high pitched. “P-please. I can’t stand much more, please!”

Fili took both of Kili’s ankles, gently rolling him back and observing his lover’s gasping hole. “But I can. And this is your punishment, isn’t it? Because you expected me to please you while you just chattered away and ignored me.”

“I’m-m-m sorry,” Kili sobbed. “Please, it’s cold. I’m soo so sorry,” he whimpered.

Fili reached for the buzzer, pulling it from his hand, then back down to his plug’s base. He pushed at it for a moment.

“No…” Kili whined. 

“Relax,” Fili said. “You’re done.” He wrapped his fingers around the base, pulling it out and depositing it in the ice bowl. “Although I do feel that we should warm you back up.”

“H-how?” Kili asked. 

“With something a little warmer filling you up,” Fili said, lining himself back up with the gaping hole.

“M-my legs and arms are sore,” Kili protested.

Fili sat back and quickly unhooked the clasp holding each ankle to each wrist. He slowly pulled Kili’s arms up, pulling the short chain through the bars of the headboard and then attaching it to each wrist, forcing his lover’s arms above his head. “Better?” Fili asked.

“I suppose,” Kili said. “I was hoping you were ready to let me go.”

“Oh, not yet, love. You want to be warmed up, don’t you?” he kneeled between Kili’s legs again, pushing them apart until Kili winced and moaned. Fili took a little more lube, slicking himself, then lined his throbbing cock with Kili’s stuttering hole and pushed in. 

“F-f-fuck, Fili,” Kili moaned. “That’s so much better.”

“Is it?” Fili chuckled, moving in long, slow thrusts. 

“Mmm,” the brunet moaned contently. “Like you.”

“Like you too,” he replied, gently running his fingertips over Kili’s abdomen and thighs. He reached down, stroking his lover’s hard, dripping cock several times then released the cock ring. He slipped his hands underneath Kili’s bottom, angling him and aiming to hit his prostate.

Kili’s stuttered yelps of pleasure told him he was hitting his mark. 

“F-F-fili,” he said, disrupted by the harsh thrusts from Fili grinding into his ass. 

“Shh, hush baby,” Fili said, reaching up and plucking the ball gag from around Kili’s neck and pushing it back in between his lips. He quickly pressed the buzzer back into Kili’s hand. On his way back down to Kili’s cock he paused to squeeze the clamps biting into his hardened nipples, then quickly plucked the clips off. Kili squealed into his gag as the blood rushed back into the sore nubs. Fili leaned down to give both a gentle lick.

He then thrust hard into his lover’s hole, holding there for a moment and closing his own eyes. Kili’s warm, wet passage engulfing his member, his hole clenching around him; Kili’s little mewls of arousal; the rattle of the chain on the headboard holding him in place. 

Overcome with lust, Fili opened his eyes and wrapped his hands around Kili’s thighs, pressing them up towards Kili’s chest and began to thrust fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin was only masked by Kili’s loud moans and cries between his short panting breaths.

“Mmmff!” Kili cried as he came, spurting his release across his own belly. Kili’s hole constricted and Fili thrust a few more times into the tight passage, finding his own release as he pushed against his lover with his own pleasured moan. He fell onto Kili’s chest, boneless and breathing heavily, shaking. He remained there for a few minutes, allowing his heart rate to settle and his own breathing to even. He pressed his ear to Kili’s chest and could hear his lover’s heartbeat slowing.

“Oh that was good,” Fili said, idly rubbing a finger over Kili’s reddened nipple.

“Mmph,” Kili mumbled behind his gag.

Fili chuckled and looked up, setting his chin on Kili’s chest. Idly, he raised his finger to the ball gag, rubbing his fingers along his lover’s lips. “Can I just say how beautiful you are like this. I think I like it when you’re only able to moan back at me, your lips parted like that. I just want to leave it in for the rest of the night.”

“Mmmph!” Kili moaned, wrists rattling the chain against the headboard, clearly alarmed.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, sweetheart. Not yet, anyway.” Fili moved up, leaving small kisses on Kili’s collarbone, neck and jaw and finally planting one on the tip of his nose. He reached down to pull the gag out and slipped the blindfold off. Kili flopped his head back down, blinking into the light. Fili unhooked the clasp on Kili’s cuffs, letting his arms down gently. He then slipped the wedge out and shoved it below the bed.

Fili moved off to the bed for a moment so he could crawl in behind Kili’s head, gently lifting the brunet until he was able to sit against the headboard and set his lover down against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “You alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Kili sighed, eyelids heavy.

Fili pulled him up until he could kiss his temple, the gently ran fingers through his hair; long, gentle strokes. Kili was practically purring, curling further into Fili’s chest. “You sure?” he said, trying to prompt a longer answer. 

“Cold,” he said.

“Well, yes,” Fili chuckled. “It was meant to be cold.”

“No, I’m cold now,” Kili said, voice quiet.

“Oh!” Fili gently let Kili lean to the side while he reached down to grab the blanket from the floor and pull it over the both of them, making sure no drafts would reach his lover, then tightened his hold on him again. “Better?”

Kili’s head fell into Fili’s shoulder. “Better,” he said.

“Now tell me if you’re alright.”

“Oh, Fili. I’m better than alright. That….that was surprising. I’ve been wanting you to surprise me like that for a long time. I just feel...feel so incredible now. And so tired. Worn down.”

“The gag and the cold plug were okay?”

“The gag was fine. I was a bit nervous at first but it wasn’t as bad as I’d feared. And the plug...oh, that was uncomfortable. But the ice, and then your warm mouth...that was just such a turn on. It...it was amazing. You should do that again.”

Fili smiled and tightened his hold on the brunet, drawing him in and kissing his forehead. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Shall we take the collar and cuffs off?”

“Just the collar,” Kili replied. “Rest is okay. Just want to cuddle with you.”

Fili reached up and unbuckled the gag hanging loosely around his neck, then undid the collar, wincing at the red patch surrounding Kili’s neck and feeling a little guilty at locking it tighter than usual. He leaned in, gently licking and kissing Kili’s neck.

“Just cuddle me,” Kili insisted, his fingers stiffening on Fili’s arm.

“Sure,” Fili replied, sitting up straight so Kili could rest on his chest again. He set his chin down on Kili’s head after the brunet was comfortable. They lay quietly for sometime, revelling in each other’s warmth and touch. Fili was almost certain that Kili had fallen asleep when he suddenly piped up.

“Fili?”

“Yes?”

“How was your day?”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, [here](http://furynz.tumblr.com/). Along with heaps of other extraordinarily talented writers and artists and people who enjoy encouraging each other on! Come join us. :)


End file.
